Left 4 Dead :Hell in California:
by A.D.D-Is-F.U.N
Summary: I, Davin has survived the first couple weeks of the infection with; my girlfriend, Amanda, Nathan and Jared my two closest friends. We struggle to survive in the infected Los Angeles. But we get some unexpected help from four strangers.  U/C, Oc's
1. Chapter 1 Los Angeles Part 1 The streets

_Rated M for possible drug use, death, violence, cursing and other possible warnings not covered in this disclosure._

_Left 4 Dead and Left 4 Dead 2 and Survivors of both games are property of Valve and Co. But Amanda, Davin, Jared, and Nathan are mine and are to remain mine until requested and allowed by me._

**_Los Angeles No More_**

**_Getting Lost in The streets Is The Last Thing You'll Do._**

_Part 1_

We watched as the carrier helicopters flew away into the horizon just over the ocean. I felt the tears in my eyes as our last chance of hope had flown into the ocean and that me and my group of three friends had missed the helicopters by less than five minutes. Amanda, my girlfriend of over a year now lay her crying eyes into my shoulder and my two friends Nathan and Jared stood breathless as though the copters will come back for us.

I grabbed onto Amanda and let her empty her tears into my sweat drenched olive green shirt. "Guys we have to find a safe room. We can't afford to let ourselves give up now." I briefly said to the three that I have survived with for the last two weeks of this damned Green Flu. I mean it has only been two weeks since this infection started and it has already spread this far. Though from the graffiti in most of the safe rooms we've been in, the infection is worst on the other side of the country with these things people have called "Special Infected".

Jared turned his face towards me with tears running down his face in torrents. His pale white skin glistened with sweat just like Nathan, our tall, red headed basketball player, Amanda, an artist and graffiti writer for the safe rooms ,and I, the self-proclaimed group leader of our group. "Davin we need to find a place for the night, those things will be looking for us soon." He said with concern in his hoarse voice. I moved Amanda off of me and she immediately took a silent seat onto the floor of the skyscraper we climbed to get to the evac station. "I think if we just barricade the entrance we'll be fine for the night. I mean those things only climb short distances anyways." I offered to my safety craving companion. He simply nodded and began to scavenge what was on the rooftop.

Nathan not being much of a talker anymore simply began to help Jared move a metal table in front of the only entrance to where we will be staying the night. The two finished the door, the objects blocking the door were easy to move encase anything was to happen during the night. "I'll take first watch alright? You guys sleep. You to Amanda." I said glancing over at my tired girlfriend. "Fine, but please don't stay up all night." I could hear the caring in her voice and I still remember the last time I stayed up all night, I could barely keep my head up during the day and we had to quickly find a safe room due to the sound of a large hoard making their way through the city's streets.

I walked over to the table the blockaded the door and sat on its ice cold top. My ass felt like it was going to freeze off under my dark green cargo shorts, but it kept me more awake than I could have imagined. I watched my group huddle together to keep warm, I motioned my eyes around the area and noticed a few defensive weapons laying around. It looked like before someone could get on the helicopter, you would have to leave anything that could harm the CEDA agents, because there were; a few pistols, a crowbar, two fire axe's, and one glistening white object in the corner. The object intrigued me at the peak, so to quell my curiosity I approached the object that lay in the corner and picked up the slender wood casing. My hand slid over it and suddenly hit a block, which when I felt it out and found out it was the hilt of a sword.

I slowly drew the sword from the case and got a shiver of excitement when the metal gave a very enjoyable ring as it left its wooden casing. I mean the sound of the metal sliced through the air and rang for a good ten seconds in the crisp twilight, which gave everything an almost pinkish hue including the unblemished steel blade that rested in my hands. I knew my girlfriend would love this since she was a fanatic of Japanese culture and other paraphernalia of the sort.

I tucked the blade back into the casing and tucked the unsheathed sword into my belt loop and picked up two of the pistols that lay on the ground, since I'll never know what exactly might happen during the night. I listened to the moans and groans of the infected that roamed the streets of what was Los Angeles, but now it's just roads of death and pain since the infection spread to the west coast. I gave out a sigh when I heard a few gunshots come from below. I knew I couldn't help whoever was down there but I could still feel bad that they're screams weren't going to be acknowledged. As abruptly as the gunshots started, a loud feral yell filled the air and then screams of pain proceeded to follow.

I nearly jumped out of my skin at the feral yell. It wasn't a sound that I've heard any other infected make. Involuntarily my left hand made its way onto the cold metal pistol, and my eyes scanned the now almost dark city. All I could see from the top of the tower, was the horde leaving a central point and disperse into the alleyways but from where the infected left a single standing body. The body looked nothing like the common infected but before I could get a good look at it, the body leaped far down the street and down another ally.

I couldn't believe my eyes and just blamed my tired eyes for the illusion that I had just saw. So I simply brushed it off and walked over to the tight circle and nudged Nathan. He rose his head and looked me in the face, which I just gave him a nod of the head and he stood from his spot and walked over to the metal table I had used for my part of the watch. I sat down on the floor and put my arm over Amanda and tucked my head into the crook of her neck and slowly drifted into my sleep.


	2. Chapter 1 Part 2 A chance Encounter

_Authors note! This story is from the mind of A.D.D-Is-F.U.N._

_ Amanda, Davin, Jared, and Nathan are of my creation, while the other survivors and the idea of L4D is entirely of Valve & Co and belong to them as such. Please read the second chapter of my "Hell In California" Series and review for me please? It'd be great to get feedback on my writings and be able to improve the future chapters. And just for my story's sake I'll say the events of L4D and L4D2 happened both roughly in the same week. And that the survivors of L4d were in LA instead of in the original setting as in the game._

_Part 2_

My eyes shuddered open as the first glimpse of light hit mine and Amanda's face. I gave a yawn and looked around the rooftop and saw Nathan asleep on the table, and Jared doing a small workout routine. He was always doing this to keep limber during a run to the next safe room, which was smart but I'm just not a morning person. "Jared, pick up something from the corner we're gonna make our way down the building. So pick something you like and get ready." I said with a hoarse voice and rose without waking Amanda, she'd need her sleep before we could go on. I knew the road ahead of us to wherever we were headed would be a dangerous one.

I watched as Jared walked over to the corner, his eyes scanned the pile of defensive equipment and stopped on a pair of guns that looked like they belonged together. He picked both up and examined them both, if we had been able to see the true colors of the gun they would have been black with details of red which resembled our old high school. But since the guns were caked in blood they just had a rusted crimson hue showing that the previous owner had a close encounter of the worst kind.

I jumped a bit when I heard Nathan rise from the table and hitting the metal side with his heel causing a loud "_THUNK!_". I proceeded to tell him to grab something to protect himself for the way down, he walked over and picked up a rusted crowbar, and a desert eagle that was hiding beneath the pile of weapons. "Well don't you feel protected huh?" I said with a small chuckle and Nathan just flashed a smile and I could see the happy _'sparkle'_ in his eyes. "I guess it's my turn ain't it?" I asked as I walked over to the pile for my choice of weapon, the katana that I was holding for Amanda thudded against my back as I walked. My eyes scanned the pile as I squatted to get a better look at the stockpile for our journey. I rested my gaze upon something out of shape from the other pistols, as pulled it from the pile causing all the others to scramble on the floor making the pile more into a puddle of guns and weapons.

"Niiicee..." Was all I could congregate from my vocal chords as I pulled a nicely coated black Uzi with a **"Kiss My Ass" **sticker in white on the left side of the gun. The sticker only increased my want for the gun as I placed the gun into my cargo shorts pocket. "Well I guess we'll be okay for now right?" I asked to the two teenagers that stood in front of me, studying their own weapons and getting adjusted to the weight of the death bringing weaponry. But they both nodded slightly at my question which made me laugh at how in tune they were getting with their weapons.

"Ey Davin, Amanda's up." Jared spoke out when he saw the only girl of our group stir from her sleep and proceed to give a great yawn. "Hey sleepy head, I got something for ya." I said aloud as I walked over to my still sitting girlfriend who shot me a look as if saying 'How could you get me something in this mess?'. "It's something you'll love." I said and brought the white wood encased katana, and Amanda let out a squeal the nearly bust my eardrums if I wasn't used to it from times past. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" was all she could say as she took the sword and unsheathed it. She couldn't stop smiling as she examined the metal as I had the night before. "We're gonna make our way down and somewhere else in a bit love." I said and her smile quickly faded and a serious look came upon her face and nodded her head.

Jared and I walked up to the metal table and pushed it away from the door. "I'll take point, Amanda behind me, Jared and Nathan watch the rear okay?" I said as I pushed the door open that lead to the stairwell.

~~~~~~~~~Half an hour time skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The climb down the building was relatively easy since little to no infected were in the building, maybe something happed far away that drew them from our area. We entered the lobby of the business building was empty save for some strange blob like person standing at the far end at the exit. I sighed in relief to see a human walking around, but from his direction, I can say for all of us, that we heard gargling and very guttural sounds. "Guns at the ready guys, I'll intercept." I said and pulled my gun from my pocket, this sticker on its side gave me a smile. I slowly walked in a crouched position so just in case my friends can shoot over me. As I approached him I could see that he was unaware of my presence and I began to inch closer and closer.

As I got closer to the man, I could smell him. He smelled of death, rotten eggs, and an army of skunks yet to have sprayed their contents. "Hello?" Was all I could say because the scent made me gag. My voice seemed to have gotten his attention and his frontal appearance made me gasp. He had large pulsing sacks on his arms, belly and even one on his face. "what the fu-" was all I could get out when I heard a disgusting noise come from his mouth and I was suddenly blinded with a foul smelling, and warm substance. I could hear a roar from the common infected echo in the city that was once known as Los Angeles. In that sudden blinding I released a few bullets from my Uzi into the last known direction of the man that puked on me. I was startled to hear a loud explosion that made me fall on my ass.

I couldn't see anything, yet I could hear my girlfriend yell something about a hoard, and next thing I know is that bullets are flying in my direction. I tried to crawl back in the direction of my friends but I soon felt the pounding of the hoard beating into my back. I felt bodies falling next to me and another warm coat drop onto my back making me almost want to throw up. As quick as the pounding on my back came, it left yet the pain resided. I wiped the substance that coated me in the first place from my eyes. I could finally see, yet that smell the was left on my was horrid. "Are you alright?" was said at the same time from my own group.

"Yeah. I'm as fine as could be in this situation. But can someone tell me what the hell happened right there?" I responded but none of them had an answer and I just motioned for us to continue. My mind was still in shock to register what the hell had happened, but I had time for that later, right now I have to get us somewhere safe.

The walk down the emptied streets of Los Angeles was rather awkward with the scent that lingered on my body. I tried to get as much of the barf off of my body since gooey chunks stuck on my body like bugs to fly paper. I shook my head and let my hair whip around and shot the remaining goo off of my head. "That's just gross." was whispered by someone that was behind me. "Well next time you take point with one of those fat-asses okay?" I snapped backwards not caring who I snapped at, at the moment since I was a little pissed at being beaten down by infected.

We came to a building after a few minutes of walking that had a safe house sign painted on it with an arrow pointed down the alley way that resided next to the building. I jumped at the thought of maybe a change of clothes and some food before we proceeded on. I saw Amanda stare at the safe house sign with intrigue but seemed to shrug off whatever she was thinking. "You know something? There isn't that many infected running around right now." I heard Jared say as we walked in a tight group down the hallway. "Davin. something doesn't feel too right." Amanda said with a whisper, but she couldn't have been too far off because I heard the cocking of guns above our heads on the rooftops followed by "Drop your guns youngsters." The voice sounded crusty and exasperated from many years of life, next was a voice that sounded as though he hated the world. "Yeah! If you know what's good for ya." I looked up yet didn't see the people who were holding us up. yet as we walked forward we came to a square opening that had bodies of infected lying around and blood all over the walls.

"We said drop the guns!" this time a fairly young female voice emanated from somewhere around us. I got a bit angry since I couldn't see where these people were. "Show yourselves and we'll talk!" I snapped back and heard a small discussion and a prominent voice saying "I hate talking." which was quickly followed by "You hate everything idiot." which made me laugh. "Alright soldier, withdraw your weapons and we'll talk." So I motioned for my group to put their guns away, well just Nathan and Jared since Amanda only held her Katana.

I heard footsteps in front of us and a group of four people come from the shadows, which confused me because I could swear I heard them above us. Unless some of that guys puke was inside my ears, I quickly shuddered at the thought. I focused my eyes on the group and in front of my group stood a man of color, his eyes looked tired, his tie was hung low on his neck and his white button up was unbuttoned at the top and blood-soaked on his left side. To his left stood a women, her long brown hair was pulled into a ponytail, her pink jacket was splotched in blood and her face was somewhat bruised, possibly from an infected attacker. Next to her a large and strong looking biker type man stood in a defensive stance with his shotgun hanging out of his right hand, his muscular arms were laced with tattoos and his leather jacket was clean which was odd considering his partners appearances. Finally at the end of the group was an elderly man who looked as though he had served in some war in his youth for the beret on his head and the badges upon it gave it away.

For a bit the silence was agonizing, but both our groups were looking each other over as if either of us found something wrong with the other that there would be a gun fight. But the anticipated gun flinging did not occur when the older man broke the silence. "The names Bill, this is Francis, Zoey, and Louis. Now who in the hell are you?"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Authors break.

_Mwahahahaha well I guess I'll leave you here for now and I'll say sorry about not updating, just school is hectic and my schedule doesn't give me any breathing room. So once again , please R&R my story. And from my review I will get the steam to continue my story. All criticism is accepted but please avoid from flaming me on my first FanFic_


	3. Chapter 1 part 3 One hell of a day

_Authors note! This story is from the mind of A.D.D-Is-F.U.N._

_ Amanda, Davin, Jared, and Nathan are of my creation, while the other survivors and the idea of L4D is entirely of Valve & Co and belong to them as such. Please read the second chapter of my "Hell In California" Series and review for me please? It'd be great to get feedback on my writings and be able to improve the future chapters. And just for my story's sake I'll say the events of L4D and L4D2 happened both roughly in the same week. And that the survivors of L4d were in LA instead of in the original setting as in the game._

_ I realized that the talking sequences can get confusing in chapters in the future, so I made it to where the L4D survivors speaking text shall be in bold, while My team shall speak in normal script, _

_Part 3_

_**"The names Bill, this is Francis, Zoey, and Louis. Now who in the hell are you?" **_I stared at the rag tag group Bill had assembled, I guess he was lucky to have at least two people with gun experience in his group. "I'm Davin, this here is Jared, Amanda and Nathan." I copied Bills introduction for his group and moved my hand to point towards the person of whose name I said.

"Sir I'd like to ask why you would be out here when there's a safe room up ahead." I asked facing towards Bill, who only chuckled when I asked the question. "What's so funny?" Was all I could retort to the elderly mans cackles. _**"Boy-o we made that safe house sign to get new guns from people like you. But we felt kind of bad to do this to kids." **_Came from the man, I was in utter shock at how someone could be so horrible as to jump others for their guns, but I guess in a world where guns equal life I guess you can't help it. "I knew that safe house sign was a phony!" I heard Amanda snap out from behind me, I guess she is really meant to be our graffiti writer, especially if she can determine between traps and the real deal now.

"Whatever, do you know where the next safe house is? I have to find some new clothes." I stated and the group of four began to laugh with each other. Zoey quickly stopped laughing , _**"Was it a Boomer?" **_she asked trying to study the light green film that crusted onto the top layer of my clothes, she came up to me and stopped no more than a few inches away. "Uh what?" was all I could ask from the confusion of whatever a 'Boomer' was. Zoey stood silent and raised her hand to trace a finger down the front of my shirt, gathering the crusted goo and took a sniff of it. _**"Yup it was a boomer." **_Was all she said before going back to her spot with her group, I could hear small chuckles from Jared and Nathan. I turned and shot them a look saying _'Shut up if you know what's good for you' _but as I looked back I could see Amanda shooting me a glare. I should've made her stop, but I wasn't really expecting for Zoey to drag her finger on me though.

"Okay I think we need to talk about this 'Boomer'." I said raising my fingers and doing air quotes while I said Boomer. "Because naming it has to mean that it is common enough to have a name." I spoke frustrated at how Bill's group seemed to know what we didn't. **"Look Soldier, all we know is that the zombies are changing, and not back into humans." **Was all that came fromthe older man. I heard Nathan from behind me give a gasp. "So they are evolving? Like becoming stronger or deadlier?" Nathan couldn't seem to comprehend that how quick the green flu was at evolving in just the first two weeks that it became known to the world.

**"Sadly both," **Was said by the man names Louis, who finally broken his silent streak. **"And the Boomer is the weakest evolution you'll come to know. Trust me on that." **I stared at the man in surprise but before I could ask another question, a loud roar could be heard from somewhere behind us. The look of terror on the faces of the group in front of us showed us that something bad was coming our way. "What the hell was that?" Amanda screamed from behind me, I think that question was on Nathan and Jared's minds as well.

**"TANK! Come on! Quickly in the open!" **Bill said quickly taking control of both our groups since my team just followed suit without question, behind Bill and his group out of the alley and into the open streets. I stood still, only momentarily before I jogged and pulled my Uzi from my pocket once more.

As we exited the alleyway all of us followed Bill to a rather open area considering the crowd of cars that was in the street. "Alright something's not right, you have names for the infected. What the hell is going on?" I asked turning towards the group of adults, they had their eyes tuning into something I couldn't see. **"Have you read about Special Infected? Well these are it, if we live past this we'll explain them to you guys." **The raspy voice came from Francis this time, though under his breath I swear I heard him say he hated special infected. Instead of saying anything I simply nodded and turned my eyes into to see a lump of something charging at us with descent speed, as my view focused on the mass Bill yelled from behind me, **"Scramble!" **At first I didn't understand why, but I heard a loud yell then a crash, and for some odd reason a car was sent flying into the air in our direction. We quickly ran from the intended destination of the flying car.

The shaking the car made when it landed into the ground was nothing compared to the shaking that ensued when the large monstrosity began to make its charge at us. My eyes bulged at how muscular the 'tank' was, I mean how could anything that size carry its own weight? Then as it got closer I saw that it ran like some kind of primate, using its hands to pull itself along at a great speed. I heard the group of adults talking and pulled Amanda into their group and Zoey yelled at me, Nathan, and Jared, **"Boys! Run large circles around the Tank and shoot at it. We'll take care of the rest. You got to trust us." **Zoey screamed at us, which we quickly complied with her and begun to questioningly run together at the behemoth that charged at us as well. I felt like I was going to throw up again from just the way the ground shook as we began to flank around the Tank, Jared and Nathan going to the left while I ran towards the right.

I began to pump lead like angry bees from a hive into the monster which caught its attention quick. Than the sounds of pistol fire began to pump into its back which confused it and made it turn to my two partners. Once more I shot at it getting its attention from Jared and Nathan, which was perfect timing because the gigantic beast had raised its arm in an attempt to strike at them. "A little help here! This thing doesn't even seem fazed by us shooting it!" I yelled at the elder group, then I noticed Francis was crouched and inching his way closer to the tank. His shotgun at the ready, seeing this I ran at full speed pass the tank and ducked under the tree trunk of an arm and ended up behind Francis. The tank barreled at us yet didn't quite make it pass the shotgun blast into its face. The lumbering beast collapsed under its own weight and gave one last harsh yell and lay face down in the pavement.

I could hear Jared's and Nathan's footsteps behind me and their breath was coming out in long and raspy exhalations. "Alright we need a damn explanation." Amanda said breaking from their group and stood at my side with a stern look on her face. **"Alright sweetie, just calm down and we'll give you the lay down on the infected situation." **Louis said and turned to Bill as if he was asking him something. Bill gave a chuckle and took a cigarette from his pocket, and lit it with a lighter he pulled from one of his jacket pockets. **"But first we need to find a safe room. We're too out in the open here, don't want a pack of hunters coming through." **What bill said confused me, a pack of hunters, even the name sounded like it was dangerous.

~~~~~~~~~~~Slight Time Skip of an Hour~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The hour last hour or so has been a simple walk, one extremely awkward walk. I mean my group is waiting for some information from people who were ready to ambush us and take our guns. I gave a sigh and with my right hand I grabbed onto Amanda's, just trying to remember our relationship before the infection. I turned my head to see Amanda giving a small smile, and in turn I gave a smile and continued on behind the adults. "So Bill," I said breaking the silence. "Where do you think the closest safe room is?" I asked only to try and get some conversation started since the silence gave way to the moans and groans of the common infected. **"Soldier, I'm unsure where the closest bathroom is let alone a safe room. So unless you have a good idea of where to go, we'll keep going this direction."** The answer seemed to get a shocked expression from his own group let alone myself. **"Well damn it Bill. Let's just hide out in a building and rest if only for a bit. The kids look a bit tired." **Zoey stated and looked back at me with a smile on her face. I didn't really notice it but being beaten by a horde and circling a tank was rather tiresome, but I didn't want to show my group I was weak so I just gave Zoey a shrug of the shoulder making it seem like I didn't care what we did.

"I think these apartments over here would do good." I heard Nathan blurt out and pointed his finger to the right which lead to a rather dull colored apartment complex. The building was made of classic red brick and layered over with dust. **"Seems like a good idea. Uh Nathan was it?" **Louis said and flashed a bright smile, I guess he was the sunshine of their group. **"Maybe some water is still running, and there will be beds an-" **Francis cut in rather rudely,** "And maybe the tooth fairy will bring us some hamburgers on a floating silver platter! Let's just get inside and barricade a room and just take a break." **Francis just half-walked half-ran to the entrance of the complex, the rest of us followed behind quietly. I was rather shocked nobody was mad at him, so it must be a common thing with him. We entered the building to see it was relatively unused, like the infection hadn't reached this part of the world. "Well Louis there's still a chance for water." I said to the man who just flashed a smile and perked up a bit at my words. "I say we barricade this door and then head upstairs." I directed this comment to my group yet I saw Louis and Bill began to push a desk that seemed a little too heavy so Nathan and I jogged over and helped them push the desk to the desired location.

After a few more pieces of furniture we found our way to the stairs.** "Say, where's Francis?" **Bill asked in worry for the biker whom had stormed off before we settled ourselves inside the complex. "I don't know let's just check the floors." Jared said and went up the stairs two steps at a time. I followed suit and then the rest of our group. As Jared and I walked the second floor the others continued upwards. "So Jared what do you think of their group?" I asked just trying to be the friends we were in high school. "I don't trust them yet, I mean they expected us to circle that thing and not help us. The only one I can trust from them right now is that Francis guy, he actually helped kill that thing." Jared explained as we walked into one room and killed a couple of infected that were munching on a dead body.

After checking a few rooms we found one room that was stockpiled with weapons. "Holy shit! Jackpot!" Jared and I exclaimed at the same time and ran over to the table that held a few guns and a hell-of-a-lot of ammo. I grabbed ammo for my Uzi and picked up a sniper rifle and crammed my pant pockets with ammo, separating my Uzi ammo from the Sniper shells by putting them in my left and right pockets respectively. Jared grabbed an automatic shotgun and fill every single pocket with the ammo to feed his 'death-machine'.

We both high-fived each other and began to check the rest of the rooms yet had no find like the one we just had. Then we heard some excited yells from upstairs and we quickly heard the running of water just above us. So we quickly ran upstairs and found the entirety of our group including Francis relaxing in a room lit brightly by a lamp and the rushing of water came from the bathroom. "Well I guess we found our hole for the day." I said to Francis who just had a smug smile on his face. **"First let the girls take their showers then we can draw straws to who goes first." **Bill said and took a drag of his cigarette, his face content with what we have found but his face expression changed quickly when he saw the weapons on mine and Jared's backs. **"Where did you get those weapons from soldiers?" **Bill asked with his hand out to see the gun I had. I took off the gun and handed it to him and he quickly began an inspection of it. He spoke to himself every so often then handed it back to me. **"That's one nice sniper rifle you have boy, where'd you find the guns?"** He asked once more and I just pointed downwards, to which he simply nodded.

After about twenty minutes every one had showed including me, and man did we all look a hell of a lot better to. I looked out the window of the third floor window and saw the sun was beginning to make its way down in the sky. "I think we should just stay the night here." I said and turned my head to the others who had already taken my advice before it was said. Francis was on the love seat, Louis was happily asleep with his back to the wall as was Zoey, and Bill took the bed after explaining his leg wouldn't be good if he slept on the floor, Jared and Nathan slept using each other's back to hold the other one up, and Amanda was still awake but called me over to lay with her. I couldn't resist so I walked over and threw myself onto the floor, she followed suit and laid her head on my chest as we both drifted off into sleep. I actually felt as though everything was alright and everyone was going to be okay and then the curtain of sleep fell onto me.

_ Authors Notes_

_ Man I didn't expect this one to be sooo long. I guess I just got carried away with this one. So once more Rate and review. I'd like to also say if anyone had any ideas for the next part I'm more than willing to hear them out, and maybe I'll accept an O.C from my readers. So until next time. Stay safe my friends._


	4. Chapter 1 Part 4 One Hell of a night

_Authors note! This story is from the mind of A.D.D-Is-F.U.N._

_ Amanda, Davin, Jared, and Nathan are of my creation, while the other survivors and the idea of L4D is entirely of Valve & Co and belong to them as such. Please read the second chapter of my "Hell In California" Series and review for me please? It'd be great to get feedback on my writings and be able to improve the future chapters. And just for my story's sake I'll say the events of L4D and L4D2 happened both roughly in the same week. And that the survivors of L4d were in LA instead of in the original setting as in the game._

_ This chapter isn't so much a chapter, as it is an intro to a new kind of infected. Though this chapter won't be as long as the others. I am sure that the story will be fueled by this chapter, the more we go on._

_Part 4._

I had a nightmare, one of pain, suffering, and of course death. Though as most nightmares start, everything was perfect beyond belief. In it I was relaxing at the beach, the wind blew my hair enough to feel it. I watched as my little brothers played in the sand their faces filled with happiness, and the waves slashed playfully at their small feet. As I watched I felt someone put themselves on my back and I looked back to see my girlfriend with a smile plastered on her face and her hair was over her right eye as it normal is. We kissed briefly before I pulled away to the voices of Jared and Nathan calling me over. I stood and jogged over with Amanda neatly by my side.

We conversed for a while before the sounds of screaming caught the air, I snapped my attention towards the sound and all I could see was a wave of infected running at us. Yet no one in the way of the horde seemed to care and just continued on until the infected got to them and beat them to death, yet their victim's smiles were still in place as though they never saw it coming. But I didn't care for anyone else at the moment, only my little brothers were on my mind, yet as I looked for them they were nowhere to be found. Not only was I in a rage, tears ran down my face for I lost my brothers in a sea of infected.

I tried to run towards the horde in search of my siblings, my arms were pulled back by my two friends and girlfriend. I tried to make them let me go but they only pulled me away and my eyes emptied their watery contents like rivers. But the pulling began to recede as I ran with them, though my legs began to feel heavy as I ran through the sand which felt more like mud. After about fifty yards I watched as I was able to pass my friends, because no matter how much they ran they couldn't move. I turned to save them but I kept moving away and the looks of terror on their faces showed disgust for me leaving them and fear of their imminent deaths.

I could only see somewhat of what had happened when the infected reached them, but as the first common took it's swing at Jared, I began to fall. But as I fell into some unknown dark abyss, the faces of those I lost flashed before me, each tormenting me with their own words. My father passed with the word _'disappointed' _, my mother spoke of _'Why didn't you stay with us?'_, Amanda slid past saying _'I though you loved me'_, Jared and Nathan only watched as I fell the words _'Have fun in hell' _came from their lips in unison.

I fell. . . . But soon I landed hard onto some surface, I was too busy trying to gather the air that was knocked out of me. I looked into the dark sky which only had two of the brightest yellow stars gazing their light down upon me. As I cried my eyes out my vision didn't seem to blur, but only stare at the duo of stars before me. I couldn't seem to look away as the night sky began to rip and shred into the form of a tormenting and jagged smile. The smile was topped off with the stars I was staring at earlier, yet now the center of the stars were a piercing black just like the night that was torn by the devilish grin.

I watched the face, as it watched me. We studied each other, it's eyes transfixing my gaze and not letting me go. After what felt to be an eternity the sharpened teeth began to spread into a devilish grin. The smile began to slowly open wider and wider until the gaping mouth of the face overtook the sky and began to inhale with great force. I felt my body gradually rise from whatever ground I had harshly impacted against, and began to fly at the gaping mouth. As I drifted towards the innards of the smile I could hear a dastardly laugh emit from the mouth which drove me into a fit of screaming and kicking. Then the mouth closed, and everything disappeared.

I awoke screaming, kicking, crying and a pain resided in my back like I was thrown into a brick wall. I opened my eyes to see eight faces looking down on me. Though I recognized seven of them, yet the eighth had bright yellow eyes. I pointed at the face and began to utter words I couldn't understand. They looked to where I was pointing, and gave a worried look back at me, and the words uttered from Zoey's mouth though I'm surprised Amanda didn't say anything. **"There isn't anything there Davin."**And those words sent me into shock as I just sat up and began to weep. "Just go back to sleep." I whispered and everyone slowly but surely went back to their own resting places.

~~~~~~~~~~~One of the very few times I'll go out of first person~~~~~~~~~~~

As everyone drifted off into their slumber, Davin sat in the corner of the room with his knees tucked into his chest, his eyes burning from what his nightmare had shown him. Though unknown to the group of eight, a figure stood outside the window on the building across the alleyway. It had a furious smile and piercing yellow eyes. One hand had been pointed at Davin the whole time it's gaze never separating from the teenager.

The moonlight behind the creature gave no detail to its appearance though it looked as though a shadow had come to life. It stood on the roof watching the teenager go back to sleep and as a stray dark cloud passed the moon, the darkness swept over the creature and as the light from the moon came back the creature was nowhere to be found . . . .

_Author's note_

_ I think that this new creature shall be an excellent edition to the Left 4 Dead stories for times to come. I don't know where his chapter came from but I feel as though it is rightly placed and please be free to say otherwise. Though I'd like to say I am slightly disappointed that Epic Breadstick is the only one of my readers making comments. But I want to thank you very much epic for being here for the story and I can't wait to read yours as it comes out. So until the next chapter, check the buildings across from your house just incase my new friend is watching you while you sleep._


	5. Chapter 1 Part 5 On Our Way

_Authors note! This story is from the mind of A.D.D-Is-F.U.N._

_ Amanda, Davin, Jared, and Nathan are of my creation, while the other survivors and the idea of L4D is entirely of Valve & Co and belong to them as such. Please read the second chapter of my "Hell In California" Series and review for me please? It'd be great to get feedback on my writings and be able to improve the future chapters. And just for my story's sake I'll say the events of L4D and L4D2 happened both roughly in the same week. And that the survivors of L4d were in LA instead of in the original setting as in the game._

_ I would like to put up this chapter and say that I would like that I need a bit of direction if anyone is willing to help with that. I hit some kind of block, and I'm not sure if it's something wrong with me or something outside my power. But any form of help will defiantly be appreciated yet this chapter has some direction as you could tell. Gah I digress, onto the story._

_Part 5_

I opened my eyes in flutters as the sun hit me directly into the face, but as I rose my head off of my knees, memories of last night's events hit me like a freight train. Though I didn't want to acknowledge it, it had shaken me up rather harshly possibly to my core but I'm unsure at the moment.

My eyes scanned the room to see that Bill and his group weren't there. A lump formed in my chest at how they possibly left us to save their own skins. Then upon further inspection I realized even Amanda and Nathan were gone. I turned my gaze towards Jared who was just sitting on the love seat and aiming his auto-shotgun at the wall. "Jared! Where is everyone?" I blurted out which seemed to have caused Jared to jump, which in turn made him pull the trigger and sent the innards of his shotgun into the wall and causing some of the wall to completely from its place. "Damn it Davin! Ya scared the hell out of me." Jared snapped at me but went back to his gun, I guess they'll be right back since they heard gunshots.

I waited for a second and heard the pounding of footsteps coming from above us, I guess Jared was right about his deduction . Soon the steps made it to the open door of the room we were staying in and in barged Bill, Francis, Nathan, Zoey, Louis and Amanda respectively. **"Yo! We heard the gun shots what's the matter?" **Asked Louis who seemed to be the most level headed even at a fake emergency. Jared just looked at them upside down with his head hanging over the arm of the seat, "Finger slipped, Davin gave me a scare. " Was all he said before he aimed the gun back at the wall that now had a good piece of it missing. The six just gave Jared and I some kind of look like we were crazy but they quickly dropped the look and Bill turned to me.

**"You said you found those weapons downstairs right?"** He asked and gave me a questioning look. "Yes sir, just found em' downstairs." I replied while Jared was just spaced out which was odd for him since it was the morning and Jared was the morning person of the group. **"Well boy-o, sorry to say but none of us saw any weapons downstairs." **Bill said and I quickly snapped my head towards him, as did Jared. "What? We have the guns to prove it." We both said approximately at the same time. **"Well there aren't so you two are our first and last line of defense at least for now." ** He said and turned to exit as did Francis and Louis probably in search of food in the upper floors.

I stood up and my back felt as bad as I looked yesterday, getting beaten does put some lasting pain on anyone really. I slung the sniper onto my back and made sure my Uzi was in my pocket, which it was. "I'm going to the roof. I need to get some fresh air." I said to the group, Amanda simply gave me a shrug and threw herself upon the bed, who must have been tired from my outburst last night. Jared and Nathan paid no mind. So I just walked out the door and followed the halls and climbed the stairs as I found them.

As I reached the roof I took the sniper from my back and took a cartridge of sniper ammo and clicked it into the gun. I took to the ledge of the building which had to be at least four or five stories high, since I forgot that I was staying on the third floor the night before. "I need to take my mind off of that dream." I muttered to myself, and put the butt of gun against my shoulder and closed my left eye to look out of the scope of my new gun. I slowly turned the gun as to not miss anything I might find intriguing .

I found one infected that was slumping around with a rather bad limp, which had to be from a broken leg because I could see the bone poking out of the side of the skin. "Say 'Ah' you piece of shit." I muttered and held my breath for a second as I lined my sights to the head of the limping bastard. I slowly let my breath escape my body and pulled the trigger. The kickback on my gun was unaccounted for as it pulled high into the air but I saw the head of the infected explode into pieces. Though I smiled at the kill, I didn't feel any better because I knew that millions more can take its place at any moment.

I continued this cycle of search, aim, shoot and repeat. I used about three full cartridges before I heard footsteps behind me, but they were too light to be any of the guys so it had to be Amanda. I took aim at another infected and quietly let out a sigh as I pulled the trigger once more. "Hey love." Was all I ready without looking at Amanda. I quickly put my eye back into the scope and saw one of those fat bastards waddling through the street. "Pay backs a bitch" Was all I muttered and shot again making the big boy explode into a cloud of blood, guts and pus.

**"You know, you are a really good shot." **Zoey's soft voice said which made me jump yet I didn't fire like Jared had this morning. **"Sorry for sneaking up on you but I want to know what happened to you last night." **Zoey seemed as though she was worried but I just put my eye back in the scope and saw that with the moment I turned to look at her, that a large group of infected were swarming the area that was covered in the blood and guts of the Boomer. "It's fine, and it was nothing don't bring it up at all okay?" I said harshly to Zoey, I couldn't see her but I could tell that she must be a little upset at my put down.

"Look I'm sorry, I just don't want to talk about it." I said taking my eye off of the scope and turned towards the pink sweater wearing adult. I could see the bruise she had on her face was a lot lighter and a bit more cleaned up since she had taken the shower yesterday. **"You know I think it's pretty cool that you can keep your own group together for this long." **She said trying to start up some conversation. "Yeah, well I don't want to lose these people. I've already lost enough, can't have any more people dying," I said and put the sniper to lean against the ledge of the roof. "I just want to make sure my group gets to safety, though I'm entirely unsure of where another Evac station would be." I said and took a seat next my sniper, she followed suit and sat on the other side of the long-range killing machine. **"I totally understand. Bill and the others are like family to me now. I don't know what would happen if I lost them either." **She opened up to me, I guess she could open up to someone she never met before. Since I probably won't ever see her again if our groups separated.

"Can you explain the special infected to me?" I blurted out and flashed her a shy smile. "Though avoid the Boomer, I had enough of that fat piece of crap already." I continued on and got a laugh from the girl besides me. **"Sure, that seems fine." **She replied and gave back a simple grin as well. **"Okay the Hunter, it wears a dark hoodie and** **has sharp claws. They are able to jump great distances without getting hurt." **When she said that my heart jumped, that must have been what I saw no more than two nights ago. "Okay good, anything more besides the Tank? Cause I hope to god that's all there is." I said and gave a small laugh of distress, I mean something that can travel fast and is deadly just gives me the heebie-jeebies.

**"Yeah now there's the Smoker, it's rather tall and has these large boils on its face. Though it looks disgusting it seems to set up rather deadly traps. It can shoot its tongue and strangle some while pulling them back towards it." **I gave a shocked look which Zoey only nodded and patted the ground next to her. **"And that's all we've encountered so far."** I gave her a questioning look, I figured there'd a been a lot more evolutions of the infected.

"Well thanks Zoey, now I can say I've heard some crazy stuff in my life. Don't get me wrong, I believe you but It's just so crazy to hear." I said and turned my body to face out towards the street. I let my eyes scan the street and saw something I didn't want to. "Shit, shit, shit, shit." Was all I could say, the infected that had gathered around the Boomer's entrails had began to get angry and head towards our direction. "Get down stairs. Warn them that a hoard is coming." I said and took up my sniper and begun shooting wildly into group and killing off at least six or seven of them before they got to the door. Zoey quickly ran down the stairs and off to tell the others. I put the sniper on my back I heard this very low but noticeable growling coming from somewhere around me.

I stopped suddenly and tuned in on the growling which changed into a loud yell which was like the one I heard a couple days ago. Then the information that Zoey had just told me flashed quickly through my head. _'They are able to jump great distances without getting hurt.' _And with that I looked towards the sky and saw a dark figure coming down in my direction. I was shocked to see the shape was dive bombing at me but I dove in the direction of the door Zoey went down just in time to hear the Hunter land rather hard onto the cement roof but only made a small yelp of pain.

I quickly stood up and shuffled my Uzi from my pocket but only in time to have the Hunter tackle at me, but what the Hunter hadn't expected was that I was standing in front of the stairs, so we both began to fall down the set of stairs. Both of us hit our heads several times yet the adrenaline made sure I was fine. Once we hit the bottom I ended up over the Hunter and my gun was still in my hand. I quickly pointed the gun in the Hunters face and let the bullets fly. The body went limp as its blood flew onto me, I stood up and walked slowly towards my friends. "Zoey! Somebody I could use a little help!" I yelled downstairs while I proceeded to our sanctuary room. The footsteps I thought were my friends ended up sounding like a stampede and I knew it wasn't any welcomed guests. After the footsteps came so did the sounds of pistol fire and shot gun blasts. "I need to get down there." I whispered and rushed down the halls and stairs with my head feeling dizzy and my back aching. I soon got to the third floor and the gun blasts were slowing but still there. So I quickly made my way to the room but stopped next to the wall. "Coming in!" I yelled and slid into the room which was covered in blood, guts and bodies.

**"Where in the hell were you soldier!" **Bill yelled and his face translated everyone's mood at me. "I was shooting the damned things on the roof!" I blurted but still got disapproving looks even from Amanda. **"Look if you were too scared to fight them off just tell us now." **Snapped Francis who held the same angry look in his eyes as always. "I had a run in with a Hunter! The thing tackled me, I'm lucky we ended up rolling down the stairs! So thanks guys for worrying about me!" I turned my look to my group, I turned my head away from everyone and headed back out the door not caring what anyone had to say at the moment.

**"Davin wait up." **I heard Zoey's voice ring from behind me, and to my surprise I actually slowed down for her to catch up to me. I continued walking and entered one of the rooms even though we all were on the same floor, I was happy to be away from them at least. "Zoey what do you want?" I asked and sat down on the top of an overturned chair. **"I want to make sure your okay." **She said with care in her voice, I'm shocked she cares yet my girlfriend wasn't willing to even check up on me while I was up in the roof. "No I'm not fine. I'm tired, hurt, angry, and willing to just leave right now." I said with a mild anger in my voice though I wanted to scream at everyone.

**"Davin, you just need to lie down."** She said and sat down on the mattress that was stained with blood. She patted the bed next to her and for some odd reason I actually got up and sat next to her. **"That's it. Just relax, you've had a odd day. We'll be moving out later so you need the rest."** She whispered into my ear and ran one hand through my hair, only my girlfriend knew about my soft spot for being rubbed on my head. I just tilted my head onto her shoulder and watched the doorway with slowly closing eyes. "I can't go to sleep. I'm the leader." I whispered when I was quickly shushed by the women gently stroking her hand through my hair. "Thanks Zoey, but I have to stay awake." I stood up and flashed her an appreciative smile which was neatly returned.

"I am glad you care but I can't rely on anyone but myself to make sure I'm okay. It isn't you, it's the way the world works now." I said and walked out the door to see Jared walking down the hall towards me. "Hey." Was all he could muster to say, and the look on his face looked ashamed. "We saw the Hunter body upstairs. I want to apologize for not being there with you. " He said and just kept his face nonchalant. I couldn't even fathom how my own friend was so willing to drop his anger and try to be friends without trying to see if I was okay with it at all.

"You know it's fine. I mean I understand how it would be if anyone else was up there to." I said but I didn't understand I only said what would make him happy to know it was all okay. "So are we ready for us to move out and look for a real safe house?" I asked and moved my eyes for him to go and motion for the others to talk about what is to come. He got the picture and ran off, though I wanted to just let out all my anger on someone or something. I heard Zoey leave the room behind me and quickly passed trying to catch up to Jared, I couldn't help but watch the woman walk pass me, she only knew me for a day and a half yet she was willing to check up on me and try to care for me. Her boyfriend must have been one lucky fellow, I mean she's so caring to a teenager she had barely met.

I quickly snapped out of it when I turned the corner to see everyone was packing up their stuff consisting of only their guns. "So Francis, you said something about hotwiring a car, you think we could?" I heard Nathan say to Francis who simply flashed an out of place smile to my friend. I walked up to the group to help though they let me help, an odd silence filled the air. I let my eyes wander and saw the damage of bullets, infected and several slashes which could only have came from Amanda, have littered the wall that was across from the battered doorway where we had taken refuge. As we finished getting ready Bill took point and led us downstairs to see it in more of a wreck than upstairs since they had to bust down several things to get into the building in the first place.

I was in the back of the pack and Zoey was ahead of me, she was looking back every so often. I guessed it was to make sure nothing got a hold of me while I was walking. I always knew from the horror movies that the person who trailed in the back was the biggest target for an offending attacker, it was just common sense as well since the rest of the group would have to backtrack to save me. So it impressed me that Zoey made sure that the most common sense thing that could happen, didn't. I could see from the back that Amanda stood by Bill as he had his gun in a firing stance, ready for anything while Jared and Nathan were being in unison and had their pistols out, and from what I could hear, Louis and Francis were in conflict about which had a better kill shot on a special infected.

As we walked I made sure to keep my eyes scanning for anything out of the ordinary, and kept my ears open for the growls and screams of a hunter. Instead of growls I heard coughing, as I tried to find out from where, something wrapped around my leg and began to drag me. I had lost my footing and tripped hitting my back and making me lose my breath so I was unable to scream while trying to find my air. I thought things couldn't be getting worse but I trailed the pink roped that entangled my foot and saw it going up the side of a nearby building and I began to be hoisted up the wall. My leg felt like it was going to be ripped from the socket so I let out a grunt of pain, which I hope caught someone's attention. To my hopes I did catch someone's attention but it wasn't the attention I needed at the moment. Down the alley I was hanging in, a large boomer waddled from the shadows. "Shit!" was the only thing I could say out loud but it must have been enough because I heard footsteps coming back for me. "Help!" was all I choked out before the lardass began to scratch his claws into my abdomen. Though they weren't sharp enough to dive into my flesh, I could feel my blood dripping down my chest. Man did hanging upside down suck.

While I hung there getting clawed, I saw my saviors run down the alley with Zoey at the point. She ran up to the boomer and before it could puke on her she pistol whipped it in the mouth and shoved it back in one swift motion before it popped because of a bullet to the stomach. "I think the infected like me." I whispered and felt my head getting a bit light. Bill grabbed under my arms and lifted my head above my stomach which helped a lot and Francis used his shotgun to shoot the rope, causing my leg to flop down onto the ground which made me feel great. After putting my feet on the ground I ran back out to the street to pick up my sniper. "Thanks guys." I said aloud to the people who had saved me, I couldn't really do much but say thanks and just make sure I shoot what they need.

My back seemed to get a constant beating during this damned apocalypse, and I was beginning to become annoyed at how the infected like me more than the other eight of my group. We resumed the formation we held before my little smoker fiasco, but Zoey made sure to stand closer to me as to make sure it wouldn't happen again.

We walked and walked, yet every time we turned a corner and continued on, it felt as though we were going in a circle. I'd have to say that I was surprised that we only encountered one or two hoards so far but I know not to think such things as they end up happening when you least expect it. As we walked I heard Francis give a happy yell as he ran up to a large white van. **"Finally something we can get away with!"** He exclaimed and jumped into the van's driver seat. I gave a sigh of content when the headlights went on and the engine purred as though it was brand new. "That is one find you have here Francis. I'm glad we're finally getting out of here." Nathan said with gusto as he jumped into the passenger seat next to Francis. The rest of us jumped into the back of the van and took our seats with Louis next to Bill, Jared next to Amanda and Zoey and I had our backs to the doors.

Francis pulled the van from its spot and drove off in the direction it was facing. It felt good to be able to get around without driving my feet into dust. We stood in our silence before Francis began to switch through the radio, only to receive static. After a few minutes of searching we heard a faint voice and that's where he stopped searching and we all focused in on the voice. _"All survi-s La- Veg- Echo saf- zon-" _We all gave excited cheers and Francis only said one thing. **"One way to Las Vegas!" **We all gave a cheer and readied ourselves for our around four-hundred mile trip.


	6. Chapter 2 Part 1 The Highway to Hell

_Authors note! This story is from the mind of A.D.D-Is-F.U.N._

_Amanda, Davin, Jared, and Nathan are of my creation, while the other survivors and the idea of L4D is entirely of Valve & Co and belong to them as such. Please read the second chapter of my "Hell In California" Series and review for me please? It'd be great to get feedback on my writings and be able to improve the future chapters. And just for my story's sake I'll say the events of L4D and L4D2 happened both roughly in the same week. And that the survivors of L4d were in LA instead of in the original setting as in the game._

**Chapter Two**

_**On the Highway To Hell**_

_**Hey, at least there's no traffic.**_

I had that hideous dream again. Those damned yellow eyes piercing into my soul once more. Though I knew it was a dream, everything felt so real and once again my eyes opened to the pain of being dropped on my back, like I had in the apartments. My body ached as I tried to move yet I was unable to, then a strange feeling came upon me as I felt that the car wasn't moving anymore.

I sat up quickly, swallowing all the pain that had accompanied itself on my person. My eyes shot open almost bursting out of my head when I saw I was laying in the middle of the road, let alone in the middle of the desert. I'm lucky it was still night time as I probably would have cooked if it was even early morning.

I struggled to stand using the sniper rifle that was holstered onto my shoulders as a cane of some sorts. It helped just enough for me to get my balance on my own. My eyes were shooting back and forth hoping to find the van someplace nearby and this all part of a sick joke. After what felt like ten minutes of adjusting to the desert darkness, I collapsed to my knees, not worrying about if it hurt or not, and just began to dry heave to the thought of being ditched by the group.

Though if they ditched me, why the hell didn't they take my rifle? That was an excellent question at the moment. I tried gathering my breath, I really didn't want to have an asthma attack in the middle of the desert, especially since my inhaler is at least a hundred or more miles away. "Damnit! Damnit all!" I screamed at the sky its yellow specks shimmering with a beauty you couldn't find in the city. "Everything was going so good, we were on our way to a flipping safe zone!" I screamed once more not towards the sky anymore, as I couldn't yell at that beauty, but I did yell to the area around me. The desert only seemed to watch me with its chilling darkness.

I pushed myself onto my feet once more, this time slower as the pain of my back was almost unbearable at the moment, then again life seemed almost unbearable at the moment. My eyes looked at my rifle and the worst thoughts ran through my head. I took the gun and put my finger on the trigger, and turned the barrel towards my face. I began to shake at what I was going to do and muttered, "God, if you don't send a sign right now, I'm gonna blow myself to hell." I waited for a moment, the sounds of my breathing were all I could hear and my eyes began to water at how horrible my end was going to be.

My finger began to twitch as I tried to pull the trigger yet before I could finish myself, I saw two bright yellow orbs out of the corner of my right eye. Putting the gun down I gave a relieved laugh, I wouldn't end this way after all.

I turned myself at the orbs and saw that they began to float away from me, and my instincts told me to find the source. I holstered my rifle to my back and began to limp/run towards the lights as to not let them get away from me. I could feel my body ready to collapse from the pain I was in yet I pushed myself through it to find what made these two orbs before my sight.

Every step I took ached me and made the orbs seem one step further, like they were egging me on to keep running. As I ran, I progressively began to pick up my speed, the pain slowly subsiding from the drive that suddenly kicked on inside of me.

My breathing became rapid as did my feet and the beating of the guns I had on my person. "Honestly! This is one lousy excuse for a sign!" I exclaimed trying to keep myself focused on running. I kept my eyes keen on the orbs floating ahead of me. Nothing else mattered to me at the moment, absolutely nothing not even time mattered just so long as I achieved reaching those lights.

I never knew I could run that long and fast, I had ran since I presume was mid-night to right about now which has the sun beginning to rise from the east. Though I'm just as surprised that the lights became even more distant through-out the night till they were simply blurs in the road. The sudden realization in my body at how long I had ran, finally took a toll on me as I collapsed like a sand castle in the wind. I hit the ground with a loud thud and just laid there with my face resting on the dirty asphalt.

I let my eyes follow the road and saw a sign which read had Las Angeles in bright white but was crossed off by red spray paint and written right above it was the word 'HELL' the word just sent me into a stream of tears. I had ran in the opposite direction, and not too far from where I had started in the first place. "This is just a bunch of crap. All that for nothing again." I whispered to myself not expecting to make it out of this damn state alive anymore.

I can't tell you how hot the sun was as it shone into my back and tried to cook me like an egg. "That sign should say hell is right here." I let a dried out laugh leave my lungs which only hurt under the stress my body was in. I thought I heard what sounded like a car engine coming in my direction, I didn't even bother to look up and just sidled the sniper rifle off of my back and into my burning right hand. I only hoped what I was hearing was correct and someone was going to help me out.

I lifted the rifles barrel into the air and waved it rather slowly, every motion I made was like hell in a hand basket, and just made me want to cry again. The engine's roar was getting closer and it began to sound like some kind of race car, which just made me laugh that someone hijacked a racecar. Though it was smart, it was still unexpected. It soon got close enough to make me cringe at the sheer volume of the engine.

A loud screeching happened which I was familiar with as a brake suddenly stopping the tires. My heart began to race as the sounds of voice came from the car. I couldn't determine the individual sounds of the voices only that there were voices. I let the rifle fall from my hand and let myself relax while trying not to focus on my aching body. I let my eyes relax though kept myself awake as to make sure I didn't die or anything of the sort.

_"Well what in da hell is this?" _A southern toned voice spoke above the rest and the sounds of footsteps came towards me cautiously. _"Weeeell shoot. Poor guy musta had one hell of a fight to end up here." _The same voice announced, I could tell that he was either going to be the funniest guy I met, or the most annoying, right now I didn't care as long as he helped me. A small gasp came from what seemed to be a female. I felt her presence get really close as two fingers rested on my neck, her cold touch made me mentally shiver from the change of temperature. _"He has a pulse, well at least for now. He could use some pain pills." _The female voice announced which was met with a sly scoff, and then a full blown laugh. This time from a relatively hoarse voice from a male who had to be at least in his mid thirties.

_"What's so damned funny Nick? This kid has a chance, get me the pills!" _This time came from a husky and rather deep voice. I presumed this man to be their leader because this 'Nick' guy shut up quickly and rummaged through a bag and tossed a bottle to the southerner who responded. _"That's the first time you haven't complained all day Nick." _The southern voice said with laughter and dropped to his knee alongside the women. The man pulled lightly at my arm to roll me over, which got a loud groan of pain in response. "God. . . I am. . not a ragdoll." I muttered slowly, I know he didn't throw me or anything but every motion did hurt me like crazy. I didn't even bother opening my eyes and just lay there hoping that they'd give me the pain pills quickly.

The sound of a bottle opening was right above me and then the bottle was shaken to get a couple of the pain reducing pills to fall into the man's hand. _"Alright lil' buddy open wide." _The voice said as two small objects were pressed against my lips, I lightly parted them and the two pills fell into my mouth. I couldn't swallow the pills since my throat and mouth had been dried by the heat of the desert sun. Though as I complained in my head it was like the female knew what I was thinking and pressed another object to my lips and the liquid innards of the bottle poured into my mouth in cold rivers. Using the new moisture I swallowed the pills quickly and as she lifted the bottle I let out a refreshed 'Ah'.

I opened my eyes after the refreshing liquid hit my stomach and left a cool sensation throughout my body. I could feel those pills working right away, and now I'm glad that they stopped. The first thing my eyes rested on was the sight of a dark-skinned female; her black hair in a bun and a pink dépêche mode shirt, and her polar opposite; a white skinned, brown haired, blue eyed male who had this smile which seemed to be contagious since I began to smile as well.

"Thanks. I owe you guys so much." I hoarsely said and leveraged myself on my elbows to keep my head up. Once up I saw the other two of their group; a large colored man who wore an awkward yellow and purple t-shirt, he was bald and the sun reflected just right off of his head and into my eyes which made me have to shield them with my left hand. The other male was light skinned, somewhat slicked back hair and a scowl upon his face and just stared directly at me.

"The name's Davin." I muttered as I turned my gaze away from the man who wouldn't look away from me. _"Well my name is Ellis, or you could call me El, but that sounds too much like a girl's name, but you can call me El if you want to." _The hick said with the best smile he could muster resting upon his face. I laughed a bit at his introduction. Next to speak was the women, _"Name's Rochelle, but just call me Ro for short." _The women flashed a smile to the tall dark man and received one back. The dark man said in a booming deep voice, _"My friends call me Coach, so you can call me Coach too_." He said with a heartwarming laugh. _"You guys can't be serious! We can't make friends, we got to make our way to Los Angeles for the safe zone! No time to be making friends!" _The white suited man said with hate in his voice, _"Well can't we take him with us? I mean we gots just nuff' room in the back for him" _Ellis said trying to defend me even though we just met a couple minutes ago. Then it clicked in my head that they were headed for where I just escaped from.

"Los Angeles is a living hell now. There was never a safe zone made there, I was headed on my way to Las Vegas, before I ended up how you guys found me." I said sheepishly, then tried to take a stand from my position, which worked out perfectly yet I still had to use my rifle as a crutch in the beginning. _"What the hell! We just came from Vegas!" _Nick yelled and pounded his fist into the top of the racecar. _"Goddamn you Jimmy Gibbs Junior!" _He yelled once more which made me give him a confused look until I read the side of the racecar which had the name '_Jimmy Gibbs Junior __' _printed onto the side.

I felt a cold chill run down my spine as my companions I was just with were heading into a death trap if what this Nick guy was saying was true. My stomach began to turn as I forced my body to look away from the group and emptied my stomach of anything I might have had in it. "My god, they all might die." I thought I had whispered it but Coach came up to me and rested his giant hand on my shoulder. _"Who's gonna die young'n?" _ His voice filled with worry and care. "My group and a four others. We were all headed to Las Vegas in a van." I looked to Coach with sadness in my eyes, I still couldn't fathom how they wouldn't notice I was in the van. _"You mean the asshole who almost killed us! We narrowly avoided being crushed by that van." _Nick exclaimed while getting awful close as if he was going to deck me for once being in the van. "Yeah, sounds like Francis would do that. " I whispered to more myself than the others.

_"Well shoot Davin, I guess we are all kinda screwed in this predicament." _Ellis said with a thoughtful look upon his face, yet the look was almost childish at best. _"Well shit Overalls that's the biggest word you've said since we've met." _Nick said and began to howl into a laughter, I could tell he was doing this to avoid the stress we were all in. _"No need to be an asshole Nick. Ellis is just being Ellis, you can't tease him for that." _Rochelle came up and put a hand on Ellis' shoulder and smiled at him, which promptly got a smile in return. From what I could see, these people were like family already, which is crazy cause strangers probably shouldn't grow ties in times like this.

A large roar broke the silence we had fallen into as we just got used to the sight of each other. I could have sworn we had practiced this hundreds of times before, since we all yelled "TANK!" at almost the exact same time. Coach and Rochelle jumped into the back seat of the racecar in almost a flash and I followed suit and landed on the right side of Rochelle as Nick took shotgun and Ellis happily took the driver's seat. His fast hands quickly had the engine running and the gears were shifting fast as we instantly took off and left a large cloud of dust in our wake.

_"Gotta give it to Ya Overalls, that has to be the record time so far." _Nick said and lightly punched Ellis in the arm, while Ellis just laughed away. "I can't believe that rush. I mean I can't believe a Tank would even be in the desert. I mean things that big can't sneak around can they?" I half asked then laughed a little at the suddenness of our escape. "So where you guys from?" I asked trying to produce some conversation with the new group I have to travel with. _"Georgia, same here, Ohio, Not important." _I got each answer from Coach, Ellis, Rochelle and Nick respectively. _"What about you?" _Ellis blurted, well by far he's been the most friendly, followed by Rochelle and Coach, Nick has just been an ass since I've met him. "I'm from California, city's not important anymore. Probably a death pit by now." I muttered lightly which got a response from Ro, who put her hand on my shoulder and gave me an 'I'm sorry' kinda look.

I smiled back at Rochelle and gave a small chuckle, which made me wince in pain even though the pain pills were working their best. "Ro, think you can pass the bottle of pills? I'm aching here." I whispered to her and she quickly dug her hand into her pocket and pulled the small white bottle from its contents. I almost jumped for joy when she handed the bottle to me, yet I contained it when I pulled only one small pill from it and quickly swallowed it dry. I still couldn't believe how good these made me feel, and so quickly at that matter. "Thanks, these things really work." I said and gave her a big smile in return, which just got everything back to being quiet inside this racecar to nowhere.

I only watched the dirt to the side of me as I let my thoughts drifted to how my old group was doing at this moment. If they cared I was gone or not. How come I ended up outside the van in the first place? I can't fathom how in the hell nobody noticed I wasn't there with them. My eyes just scanned the desert, staring at the occasional infected that was wondering the lonely area. "Well this is gonna be fun." I announced and just got a silent agreement from the rest of the car. I guess things could be worse, I could be outside this car baking in the sun again.

I guess I just have to stay in this car for now and see where I'll end up. Wherever we end up I'm sure it'll be some kind of hell. I laughed rather faintly at a joke I just thought in my head. We were on a highway to hell, now if only we had the music to go with it. . . .


End file.
